Like only a thief could
by Garo Master
Summary: This is the tale of Colm and Neimi, how they became friends. And how friends become lovers. First fic, enjoy! Rated T, just for precaution.
1. Chapter 1: Neimi

_**NOTE: **_Well, this is my first fan-fic in this site, so don't be harsh in the critics, please. Also, I'm Brazilian, so I could've misspelled something. If I did, please, let me know. Thanks.

CHAPTER 1:

NEIMI

The city of thieves. What a cursed place. Only thieves and assassins could enter there. Innocence was consumed by hate and greed.

Colm was just a kid, but a good thief. He was jumping ceiling by ceiling in that city, carrying something precious to him. It was nighttime, so it shouldn't be difficult to pass unseen. In fact, it wasn't difficult at all, since he made his way without anyone notice. After realizing that, he jumped off to the ground.

He moved like a shadow through the night. It was impossible to spot him, so Colm just continued on his path, until he bashed on someone and fell. He was desperate, thinking that someone finally saw him and was going to catch him.

Colm opened his eyes and saw a little girl, dressed in pink clothes. She was carrying a bow, and looked as scared as he was some seconds ago.

-Hey girl, get out of the way! –he shouted. –Watch your step next time!

Then, she began crying loud. He jumped in her direction and they hid just in time. Some thieves came to see what was all that shouting and crying about, but they've find nothing.

Colm covered her mouth while they were in the shadows. She began to cry with more strength. He made she look to him.

-If you act like that in this place, you're gonna die in seconds! –he said, his voice was nothing but whispering. When the thieves had disappeared, he released her. –Well, I see you're not a thief. What are you doing here?

Silence. She didn't answered, and cried, with a bit more of discretion.

-C'mon, tell me! At least tell me what's your name?

-N-Neimi…

-I'm Colm. Well, I see you're neither a thief. I'm gonna take care of you, until you do what you came to do here.

She gave him something when he was talking.

-Wait, how did you—

-I found this when we bashed. It felled, and I got it. –she was still crying. –Who is it in the picture?

Colm didn't answered. He took the picture and examined it. It looked exactly like the last time he saw it. Then, he folded the picture and put it in his pocket.

-Thank you. I'm in debt with you.

-Who is the one with you in the picture? –she repeated.

He hesitated, but answered.

-It's my mother. It's one of the last memories I have about her, after she died. –tears came to his eyes.

-I'm sorry. –Neimi said, trying to calm him.

-There's no need to be sorry. Now, let's get out of this horrible place.

He carried Neimi out of the city. Colm was in an eternal debt with her.

This was the beginning of a friendship.


	2. Chapter 2: Thieving

CHAPTER 2:

Thieving

Colm and Neimi were orphans, so they had not much chances of having a comfortable life. In fact, if it wasn't for Colm's theft specialty, they would both be dead. But Neimi disapproved his actions of thieving.

It was already night, and he came back with some apples and fruits for that night and the other day.

-Where were you?! –Neimi always cries when Colm comes back later than expected. –I was worried!

His state wasn't any better. He was covered in dust, with his blue robe ripped. There was blood in Colm's sword. He rubbed his clothes and said:

-Yeah, you complain while I feed you. Really nice of your part. –she began crying. –Could you stop crying?! If, someday, I'm bringing food and you're here on your own, tears will not be your best weapon.

-I have my bow. –she said. –But you're going to be here to protect me.

-Don't count on that all the time.

-x-

One week later…

Colm was out, doing his job, while Neimi was in their hideout. The place was the top of a tower of a church. They lived there in secret, since, if someone discovered, other thieves or people who were stolen would chase them.

Neimi was worried. Colm was taking longer than his usual delays. She took her bow and hid herself. The night fell, the moon was already up, when two men appeared.

-So this is the hideout of that thief. –they said, seeing all the stolen objects on the floor.

The men were strong. It would be tough to take them down with arrows, but there was no other option. And she did. Neimi ran and shot an arrow, hitting one of them. He writhed in pain.

The other held her leg and raised her.

-Who are you?! –She didn't answered. The silence took a long time. –You don't look like a thief. But you're going with us. Maybe that scumbag who is stealing from us will—

He was interrupted by a sword in his back. It was Colm's.

-Get out. –he said. Blood was coming out of his mouth. He was seriously injured.

-COLM! –she screamed, in panic and relief.

-Brat! –said the man, and tried to get him. But Neimi shot an arrow at his leg and he fell. He began cursing them.

-Get out. –said Colm, again.

-We are going to hunt you! –he screamed, while crawling out of the church. –We are the Bazba Bandits!

He took his friend and crawled away. Colm embraced Neimi with difficulty. He was seriously injured, but resisted.

-Colm! –she screamed, desperate. –You're injured!

-N-Neimi… A-Are you… okay?

She smiled to him, but Colm fainted.

Later…

The boy waked up, scared. He looked around, trying to find Neimi, when she embraced him.

-Colm… -she smiled, in relief. –You're okay…

-Of course, I am! –he said with confidence. –You doubted of my skills?!

-I would never do that…

-But… are you okay, Neimi?

She smiled, and then cried of happiness.

-Yes, I am okay…

-Well, we will have to find a new hideout. Those "Bazba Bandits" will find us again if we stay there, all right?

She closed her eyes, ruefully. What a horrible memory…

-Just get your things and we will move.

Later, they've come back to the tower, and they began to gather their belongings. Colm took his sword, cloak and the picture of his mother. Neimi took her bow, her mantle and her…

-My mirror! Where's my mirror?!


	3. Chapter 3: An unexpected encounter

CHAPTER 3:

An unexpected encounter

It was night, after days of traveling. Colm wasn't tired at all; he was used to this kind of activity. And, even then, the image of Neimi crying, completely devastated by the fact that something so precious to her was stolen, wouldn't let him sleep in peace.

But, even being resistant to falling asleep, he was starving, just eating at least once a day. Then, he made just a little rest to hunt. He drew his sword and jumped on a tree branch. Colm looked around, trying to find a random animal, but find none. He continued his little side-quest for food, until he finally found one. He jumped on it and stabbed the beast. After meal time, he noticed something: a small camp, with at least two or three tents.

"Maybe they have something interesting…"

Colm jumped on a branch, with caution, and examined the camp. Everyone seemed to be inside their tents, except for a woman, that seemed to be distracted with memories.

He jumped back to a distance and ran in her direction, behind her. He made a good trick with hands, taking something that was in her arm.

"Oops! Beg your pardon." –Colm said and ran away, noticing that a man came instantly.

"Princess, are you okay?" he could hear the man, talking with despair.

"Y-yes… Someone bumped into me is all. I was jarred."

He jumped branch to branch, so fast that no one could follow him, letting the couple behind.

Later, he checked what he had stolen. It was a bracelet. It was kind of lame, but women like that apparently. And it was kind of pretty…

"Okay, now, back to my mission."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was already daytime. Colm looked to the top of a hill, and there it was: the thieves' hideout. He searched for information about the Bazba Bandits, and everything led him there.

As Colm approached the fortress, he saw a group of people entering the place. Some were in horses, others by foot. Maybe they are more bandits? Things are getting tougher than he expected, but he was going to retrieve Neimi's mirror.

"Wait, what is that?" Colm said when he saw youngsters in the middle of the adults. Maybe slaves? Well, too bad, it was none of his business. He just had to retrieve Neimi's mirror.

He ran stealthily to the hideout. There were holes in the walls everywhere, so he entered without problems. He looked around and there was no one in sight, except for the group of youngsters and adults. Colm jumped wall to wall, with care, so no one could hear or see him. There were some treasure chests close by, three to be more exact, and no one around, so he sneaked to them and took his loyal lockpicks and then…

"Colm!"

He fell and screamed, scared. It was Neimi.

"Neimi! What are you doing here?! I told you to wait for me, didn't I?"

"I couldn't… It's too dangerous. C'mon, let's go home."

"We don't have a home! Don't you get it? Look, just leave everything to me. I can take care of it in a flash, but I don't need a clumsy oaf like you tagging along."

"But… but…" Tears came to Neimi's eyes.

-Oh, this is ridiculous. We'll talk later. Don't leave my side, Neimi.

"I… All right."

Colm had a weakness for Neimi crying. He couldn't watch her crying, but he didn't told that to her, it would make him look weak. And, if he is weak, Colm can't protect Neimi. Most of the times, he said bad things to her, so she would try not to look weak and stop it. But, most of the times, it would go worse.

She was behind him. He looked around, trying to spot someone. As he progressed, most of the bandits began to fall, with axes in their chest, swords through them, rapiers, arrows, etc. Colm was confused. Who was killing them? Friend or threat? He stayed close to Neimi.

A horse galloped through the corridor. A man in a shiny armor was on the horse. He opened the way, stabbing his sword in everyone. Every time the man raises his sword, he closes his eyes for a second, in pain.

After that, a group of people appeared and advanced. Colm was surprised. He was wordless, and this was rare.

"Don't worry, Colm. They are good people!" Neimi said, smiling. She was happy probably because he was surprised.

He stealthily advanced, the girl following him. Everyone had the boss of the thieves cornered. Bazba had a smirk on his face, with two axes in his hands. He looked really strong, and made almost the entire group have a grave injury.

"Moulder, you know what to do." said the Paladin that was on the horse.

Everyone was cured, while the horseman advanced against Bazba.

"STOP!" –Colm shouted, and everyone looked to him."I'll take him down."

"Kid?" said the Paladin."What are you saying?!"

"Colm!" Neimi held his hand. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll take him down." He repeated, with determination.

He advanced, holding his sword with more strength. Colm jumped on Bazba, and the other did the same. The axes met the sword and sparks flied all over the place. Everyone was thrilled and Neimi began crying.

Colm heard it. All the sudden, all his attention was drawn to her. Bazba attacked him and he flied over the room, his chest bleeding. Neimi screamed and her tears doubled.

"N-Neimi…"

Colm picked up his sword and jumped on him again. Bazba prepared another attack, but he docked and attacked his legs. Bazba screamed in pain. He held his head and threw Colm in the ground and stepped on him over and over again. He attacked his legs again.

-Brat! I'm going to KILL YOU!

Bazba beat him. He punched his face and Colm spitted blood, then he threw him in the ground. Then, he raised his hand, ready to give him the final blow.

An arrow crossed his left elbow. It was baby-cry Neimi. He screamed more, and his hand was on the injury. Seth attacked Bazba. His sword crossed his chest.

"Curse… you…" Bazba whispered. "CURSE YOU!"

The paladin kept his sword and turned to the boy. Everyone did. Moulder healed his injuries and, after some hours, he waked up. When it happened, Neimi smiled and embraced him.

"Colm! I was so worried about you!" she began to cry.

"You doubted of my skills?" he had a smirk on his face. "I could've robbed those bandits blind on my own, thank you very much."

"Oh, C-Colm…"

"Wait! I-I'm sorry, okay? Please, don't cry!"

Neimi stopped and closed her eyes. Then, Colm took something out of his robes.

"Take a look at this." He said.

"My mirror! You got it back!"

"Well, I knew those thugs taken it, so I went and got it back! See what happens when you give me a job? Guaranteed results!"

"Ah, Colm…" She embraced him, crying.

"Hey, c'mon! Stop it! Knock it off!"

"This is quite touching, but… I think you'd best return Princess Eirika's bracelet to her now." Said the Paladin, with his usual cold looking face.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Are you trying to say that I—"

Then, Seth held his arm and raised him.

"Hey! Stop it! Whoa! Here, take it!"

Seth looked at him, with his usual cold expression.

"Tell me, boy, is this the path you've chosen for your life? If this girl matters to you, you must quit this dark road."

Then, he turned back.

"We are leaving. Don't expect to be rescued again. Farewell."

"Wait!" Colm said. "Let us go with you. You can't just leave us here."

"Pardon?"

"Neimi and I… We've got no home to return to. No matter where we go, there's just gonna be more fighting. You're mercenaries, right? Then take us with you. I'm a handy guy to have with you."

"I wouldn't like it, but I have to agree with Eirika's decision." He replied. "And, if you're going with us, we don't have time to be shepherding you."

"Fine with us." He said, and Seth returned to Eirika.


End file.
